gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinn Asuka
Blue Lightning? It seems like the Wikia says Shinn Asuka is a Zaft Super Ace: Blue Lightning. I don't recall anytime in Gundam Seed Destiny referring to him as a "Blue Lightning" Can anyone confirm where was it canonly stated that he is Super Ace Blue Lightning?ZhugeQuanqiang (talk) 18:52, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :It's his nickname in Super Robot Wars V.--CaptainQuattro (talk) 23:04, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Trivia An interesting not in Gundam SEED Destiny Special Edition 2, in Shinn status review it states that the year is was born in was CE 57 and that his eyes are light cesnut brown. As for his eye color its obviously ruby red and his year of birth many sources state that he was born in either CE 56 or CE 57 however there hasn't been a confirm source on either. I wonder if the skill/ability page should reference his seemingly decay in skill after getting the Destiny as his battles against Kira and Athrun ended quickly with him losing. To be honest though, there are other reasons behind it (the writer was a rabid Kira/Lacus fangirl) but since the animations are the main canon for him, this should be noted.--ReiKusanagi 18:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I believed Shinn's skills did not decay after getting into Destiny Gundam but rather his two main rivals Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala improved tremendously after getting on Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice where they fully committed to stopping Durandal's plans.ZhugeQuanqiang (talk) 16:50, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Relationship Ok, we need to get this straight. Did Stella and Shinn got into a proper relationship? Was this address in any official files? I watched the Special Edition, and it didn't point out to that. Neither does in the summaries of the series. --Bronx01 00:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) * I take the interpretion from Super Robot Wars. Stella remind Shinn of Mayu, he want to protect her as atonement for failing at protect his sister. But it isn't official either. At best, I think we should mention that they have some kind of relationship, but it doesn't seem to be romantic one. Kuruni 05:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) *This Blastoise2045 guy has been changing Shinn and Kira's love Interest for unknown reasons, and he/she keeps changing it, whenever someone tries to fix it. :I don't think it's bad to put the status of the relationship in the Love Interest box (since Love Interest can be anything, being specific wouldn't hurt). However, we also need to be factual about it. :Shinn and Stella, did they establish a proper relationship to the point that they can be called boyfriend of girlfriend? In what source was this mentioned? --Bronx01 13:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) * I'm under impression that there is none. It's just that Shinn and Stella are pretty much counterparts to Kamille and Four from Zeta Gundam. So they, despite alway deny that Destiny copy from Zeta :p, assume that the relationship is the same level. Kuruni 15:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Similarities to Lockon Stratos besides having similarities to Kamille from Zeta Gundam. I heard that Shinn and Lockon (both Neil and Lyle Dylandy) have similarities as it follows; *Both Shinn and Lockon's families (father, mother, and sister) are killed in a middle of a conflict. :*Shinn's family were killed before the events of Gundam SEED Destiny (maybe during Gundam SEED) during a fight between the Calamity and the Freedom. Shinn finds out that the Athhas; the rulers of Orb, are the ones to blame for the death of his family. On that time, Shinn decides to join ZAFT and graduates as one of the top students in his class. :*Lockon's family were killed by a suicide bomber led by the KPSA under Ali Al-Saachez' command. And also blames the KPSA and claims to have hatred to terrorism. As for Neil Dylandy, Neil decided to become a Gundam Meister under the codename Lockon Stratos; his purpose to become a Meister is to eradicate war; Neil risked his life of avenging his family and ends up getting killed during the fight with Ali Al-Saachez. And for Lyle; even in the end, he then kills Saachez for killing his father, mother, sister, and Neil as well. *Both Shinn and Lockon have deep hatred for war. For Shinn, he still deeply saddened by the world's cruel actions and all the people that have died in his life; despite this he fights for wanting a better change for the world. As for Lockon, while usually cool minded and rarely angry, dealing in missions or people related to terrorism (especially KPSA) affects his judgment as he's blinded by his emotions. His thoughts are usually about his mother, father, and sister. *Both Shinn and Lockon (Lyle) have a relationship to Stella Loussier and Anew Returner respectively; Stella and Anew's voice actress is Lalainia Lindbjerg. Both Stella and Anew are killed by the main protagonists Kira Yamato and Setsuna F. Seiei respectively. *Both Shinn and Lockon considered Kira Yamato and Ali Al-Saachez as their mortal enemies respectively. However, in the end of Gundam SEED Destiny, Shinn/Destiny fails to fight Kira/Strike Freedom only to clash against Athrun/Infinite Justice. Near the end of the first season of Gundam 00, Lockon(Neil)/Dynames was killed by Ali/Zwei, in the near end of the second season, Lockon(Lyle)/Cherudim managed to defeat Ali/Arche, and then Lockon managed to kill Ali Al-Saachez personally. please, i'm sure of it. could you place the results of Shinn's similarities to Lockon. if not, that's fine. because, i got a gut feeling that Shinn's personality (regarding the thoughts of his family) can be similar to Neil Dylandy but less similar to Lyle's. VanXFiona 02:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :First, focus on one character. The two Lockon have different personality and character obviously. :Second, Lockon's family wasn't killed in the middle of a conflict. :Third, hatred for the ones who killed their family - very different. Orb didn't killed Shinn's family; they are responsible a bit. That doesn't compare with Lockon's revenge anymore if you look that way. :Fourth, Hatred for war - superficial. :Fifth, Shinn and Lockon (both) differ personality wise and character wise. :The only similarity I can give is the Anew similarity, and that's Lyle. :--Bronx01 04:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) @Bronx01: well, its decided. but... could you place the results of shinn's similarities to lockon (Lyle)? whether or not Shinn and Lyle Dylandy have similarities as you have said. VanXFiona 01:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * I don't think so. Minusing English voice actress (their VA aren't same in Japan), a man who hold grudge against protagonist because he kill the girl he has relationship with was start back since 1979, we known him as Char Aznable, then it was repeat in another guy call Jerid Messa. In other words, it isn't something uncommon in Gundam. やらないか? 05:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah. and besides... if kamille and shinn has similarities. but Lockon (Neil and Lyle) has less similarities to Shinn. Not to mention they both lost their families (in different ways respectively). VanXFiona 11:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Duh. Gundam is war drama (except G), usually in larger scale than WWII. How many people lost their families in war during that time? (hint: you can't name them all). It's non-noteworthy similarity. Kuruni 15:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC) you've got a point... VanXFiona 20:29, December 15, 2010 (UTC)